Suture is passed through tissue many ways including, for example, cannulated needles and instruments and needle passing instruments, which in general, require the use of multiple portal entry points in order to transfer the suture through tissue or require the use of additional instruments or devices to facilitate the passage of suture. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,149, it is known to place the suture at a desired site to be sutured by passing a needle attached to the suture from a first member of a suture passing forceps to a second member of the forceps. The suture is secured at the site by passing the needle through a suture receiving passage in an outer member of a suture securing device to position a portion of the suture therein and inserting an inner member of the suture securing device into the passage to secure the portion of the suture between the inner and outer members. The needle is passed through the passage by threading the needle through a suture threader disposed in the passage and pulling the threader from the passage. The suture threader has one end terminating in the needled suture and an opposite end terminating in a suture receiving loop.